Itatchis Demise
by sushi.roll119
Summary: just as itatchi dies sasuke starts thinking.
1. brothers

ITACHIS DEMISE

It's raining. All i can hear is the pitter patter of rain hitting the ground. Its cold. The clothes im wearing are torn revealing my toned muscles. I hear footsteps. Hes walking towards me. HIM. The one ive hated for the past 6 years of my life. Hes made my life hell. Hes watched me suffer all these years. All by myself . hes done nothing but bring me pain. Killed my love ones. But even now. Even though all hes done is make me suffer i cant help but want to run forward and hug him. Let my big brother know how i feel. How ive always felt. But my bodies failed me. I cant move. And even though his body should've given up on him long ago he still takes his steps toward me. His lasts steps. And then hands come to my face just above my forehead. And he touches it the way he used to touch it. When we were kids and i was being annoying he would do the same thing. It would make me angry but now it brings me to tears. And he smiles. I can almost feel the love in that smile. It used to bring me such joy to see that smile. Brothers smile. But now it just tears a whole in my heart. How is it even possible to smile whilst being on the brink of death. His mouth moves. I cant hear anything my ears have given out. But it doesn't matter it was probably i hate you little brother or something like that. Then he smiles again. I don't understand. Why smile. Then his hand slides down my face. His bloody hand leaving a trail. And his body falls to the ground next to my feet. Im sad. Tears continue to fall from my eyes but i don't know why. I thought i hated him. Ive just completed my life goal. The reason for me leaving the village. The reason for me living. But im not happy. Somethings wrong this should've been different. I was meant to be the one smiling. But im not. My eyelids start to feel heavy. Making me feel tired. But i refuse to pass out until i figure this out. Its no use my bodies too beat up. My body s getting heavy, i can barely stand up.I feel myself passing out. And just before i do i have myself thinking "what was it he said before he died". Then i black out.

If only you knew sasuke. If only you knew.


	2. its about itachi

ARGGGGHHHH! I say as i attempt to lift my body up.' What the hell happened?'I struggle to say as i lay there confused taking a few seconds to recall what happened. Me and Itachi. Talking. Arguing. Fighting. AAARGGGHH! I let out a quiet scream. Again with the pain. It seems although just thinking about him is bringing me pain. There was a fight , a big fight. Rain lots of rain. Fire and then loss. Loss . Did i lose something? Did i lose the fight? Wait no, that's not what happened or else i wouldn't be here. I won. I beat him. I killed him. I killed my brother. The last person left alive in my family apart from me. I feel it coming again . The pain is coming back again but this time it's different. A pain in my chest . Similar to the time i lost my parents. What is this feeling. My eyes are tearing up but i cant figure out why? The pain is increasing. I put my hand to my chest in an attempt to stop the pain but its useless.

Whats this? Im bandaged up. Huh. Wait a minute , where the hell am I? Where is this place?. It's all dark except for the dull light illuminating from some candles. Why am i here? Who brought me here? I mumble in a struggled groan to no one in particular. Not really expecting an answer. All these questions are running through my mind at an unbeatable rate. Don't tell me. NO! Itachis still alive! I feel my heart skip a beat as I think that. The pain outside my body is increasing but inside I feel almost relieved. Why is that? Is it that I still care for him?

I have no time to think as I sense someones presence. But who. 'I gave you first aid', a male voice says. My head immediately jerks to the left. Ignoring the pain as my eyes search for the source of this voice. It wasn't Itachi. Sounded older. Much older.

"You won , it was very close though you shouldn't be so reckless with your life", this stranger continued to say whist moving closer. I stare at the ground with a blank expression, almost disappointed this wasn't my brother I was talking to. But if not him, than who is this person?

"We've met once before; he pauses before saying, as enemies". Now he steps into the light, just enough so you can see his body's outline and a bit of his mask. Oh yeah this guys in Akatsuki right? Well what the hell would he want with me? And what about Itachi. I saw his body , before I blacked out. If this guy hadn't brought me here, well I'd probably be dead. ... Or worse! Back in Konoha. In a way I suppose I should thank him ... heh not a chance.

"Don't worry about what happened with Deidara. I'm no longer your foe" this creepy guy with the pumpkin mask says. Images of Itatchi start to pop up in my brain. I start to remember the way he use to put his two fingers on my forehead .When I was little it made me so angry. Huh. What's this on my face. Am I smiling? I guess it's just funny . I almost miss him. It's weird not having a life goal anymore. I ignore this guy as I think once more about my big brother.

" i bought you here to tell you something important'. Important , i doubt it. What could be more important than Itachi. "Not interested i see" Tobi says, almost dissapionted." Maybe you'll pay attention if i say it like this". Tobi says feeling a bit like a teacher trying to get his classes attention.

He takes a breathe before saying, it's about Itachi.

...

Kk that's it for this chapter. I did attempt to improve my grammer although i still think it needsa little work. Im failing English at the moment so yeah. Please reveiw. i like constructive criticism.


End file.
